Avatar: It's A Whole New World We Live In
by PrinceOfMyths
Summary: Earth needs time to heal, and what is left of the human race is sent to Pandora. Now it is up to Jake and the Omaticaya to guide what is left of the human race. It is an adventure that you might want to join. Rated T just in case.


**I must apologize for those who read my earlier fan fictions of Avatar, but they weren't not what I really wanted to write/type about.**

**This story of the Avatar universe is what I really wanted to write about.**

**Do not worry, Avatar fans! Jake, Neytiri, Mo'at, and Norm will be in it, and possibly others that are presumed dead. Not so sure about the great Grace Augustine, but I might change my mind.**

**I do not own Avatar or anything made by James Cameron, but whatever I made up for Other Characters to my own make believe Pandoran creatures are mine.**

**Enough chit chat! Let the story begin!**

* * *

**AVATAR**

**A New Life**

**Chapter One**

_**Black Outs and Lights**_

"_Where am I?" thought Jake_

_Buildings. Nothing, but buildings giving off holograms and lights. Black smoke and clouds fill the sky. There is no green or blue, just artificial lights and the color of black._

"_Am I on Earth?"_

_Jake checks his body. He is still in his avatar body, but how is he able to breath the toxic air? No doubt he is on planet Earth, but there is something different about it. There is no noise of vehicles and machines, and most of all, no people._

_Jake runs through the alleys filled with garbage and rusty car parts. He sees an opening and runs to it, but when he got to the clearing, what he saw was disturbing. Dead bodies of humans filled the street._

"_No!"_

_Jake bends down to pick up a dead human child. The gas mask was still on, but no signs or noise of breathing._

"_What is this!?"_

_As if his voice was an on/off command the lights and holograms shut off. Everything is pitch black. Nothing, but darkness._

"_Jake…" says the voice of a woman._

_The voice had the tone of authority, but also kindness and wisdom. It sound divine._

_A bright light shines in front of Jake, and the light reveals a small patch of grass and flowers, and in the middle a tree bearing all kinds of fruit. Surrounding the tree is water like that of a creek. However, it wasn't all of this that got Jake's attention. It was children. Human children. Laughing, running, and playing. Everything is so innocent, like a new Garden of Eden._

"_Jake…"_

_Jake turns his head to the see the Tree of Souls. He walks towards it._

"_Jake…"_

_The divine voice. The voice of a woman was coming from the Tree of Souls._

"_Eywa?" asks Jake._

"_Jake, guide what is left of the human race. Let them live among the People till their Mother is healed. And do not be afraid, for I am with you."_

*********

Eyes open. Jake wakes up, finding a sleeping Neytiri next to him.

The whole clan was sleeping, except for a few warriors on guard duty.

"_Was I dreaming?"_ thought Jake.

Jake gets up and leaves the sleeping chamber. It has only been a month since the those loyal to the RDA left for Earth. They found a new Hometree, and immediately started to carve inside it to make it feel like home.

Jake walks up to the ikran roost and looks at the bioluminescent forest. He thinks of the dream/nightmare he had a few minutes ago. It was a strong one, and he can remember everything clearly. The forest made him think of the buildings that blacked out, and he couldn't shake off the feeling that something has or will happen to Earth. There is something else that made him uncomfortable and confused. The children. Why were there children?

"Raaaah!"

An ikran flies down next to Jake. Its bioluminescent markings glowing in the dark. It is Jake's ikran.

"Hey there, Griff. Couldn't sleep either, eh?"

"Ggraah." replies Griff.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Jake returns his gaze back to the forest. Griff looking at it as well, perhaps wondering why Jake stares at it.

"_What was that all about? First death then life. Has something happened?"_ thought Jake.

"Do not be afraid, for I am with."

"That voice. It's from my dream." says Jake.

He looks up to the star lit sky. The gas giant Polyphemus and neighboring moons in view.

"Was that Eywa?"

* * *

**There you have it! I'm proud of this chapter.**

**Sorry it is small though, but it's a start.**

**Can you guess what going to happen? I'll let you guess, and if you think you have an idea then put it on review. If you want to.**

**I'm open up for suggestions and ideas.**

**Have a nice day/night.**


End file.
